Dragons, Snowflakes, Flowers and Arrows
by destinyowldreamer
Summary: 100 drabbles for Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons.
1. Chapter one: Opposites Attract

_**Dragons, Snowflakes, Flowers and Arrows**_

_**100 Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons drabbles**_

Chapter One: Opposites Attract

Rapunzal, Hiccup, Merida and Jack Frost were opposites. That was no secret. Rapunzal loved to paint, sing and dance, Hiccup loved to fly, create and sketch, Merida loved to practice her archery, ride horses and explore the woods while Jack loved to be free, cause trouble and create storms and early snowfalls.

Rapunzal's hair was golden blond, seventy feet long and glowed when she sang, Hiccup's hair was brown and messy, Merida's hair was fiery red, curly and wild and Jack's hair was white and always looked windblown.

Rapunzal's eyes were olive green and were always filled with love and life, Hiccup's eyes were forest green and were filled with a kind of subtle power and wariness, Merida's eyes were sky blue and were always filled with determination and fight, stubbornness and pride while Jack's eyes were ice blue and were filled with sadness and happiness that seemed to balance each other out as well as mischief, strength and defiance.

Rapunzal was kidnapped when she was a baby and later on in her life she met her real parents who still loved her and found out that she was the princess and that her mother and father were the king and queen, Hiccup's mother died when he was little and his father never seemed to love him for who he was until he had made the peace with the dragons and had proven himself to everybody, Merida always loved her father because he never stifled her like her mother did who wanted her to marry someone she had never met when all Merida wanted was to be wild and free and Jack never had a family or at least he didn't have one for three hundred years until the guardians finally accepted him after the defeat of Pitch Black the Boogeyman.

So yeah, they were opposites but you know what they say. Opposites Attract.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	2. Chapter two: Basic Day

Chapter Two: Basic Day

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed as he tripped over the insanely long scarf Rapunzal was knitting. Her chameleon, Pascal was already wrapped up in it about forty times and he was practically hidden but still Rapunzal showed no sign of slowing. "Sorry Jack." Rapunzal chirped, barely looking up. Merida and Hiccup laughed from where they were standing. Merida had been carving designs and patterns into her bow and was now leaning against the wall with her bow and arrows slung over one shoulder. Hiccup was trying to keep Toothless, his Night Fury dragon from jumping out of the open window so they could go flying. Jack climbed to his feet and leaned on his staff. "It's okay Punzie, but why are you making a scarf that's as long as your hair?" Rapunzal finally put aside her knitting needles and shrugged. "Just because. It's not like we're doing anything today anyways." Jack and Hiccup exchanged looks.

"We could do something about that." Jack said with a smile. "Anyone wanna go flying?" Hiccup added. Now it was Merida and Rapunzal's turn to exchange looks. Merida climbed onto Toothless's back behind Hiccup while Rapunzal tied up her hair as fast as she possibly could and took Jack's hand. "Ready?" Jack asked as they stood on the windowsill. Rapunzal shook her head, biting her lip. Jack turned Rapunzal to face him. "Punzie." He said. "Look at me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." When she still didn't respond he looked into her eyes and said "do you trust me?" she nodded and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Ready?" Rapunzal nodded and they jumped. As soon as they began to drop the wind picked them up and they flew. "Oh my gods!" Rapunzal cried, her voice filled with excitement and a little bit of fear. Jack laughed. Hiccup and Merida on Toothless flew up alongside them. Yeah this was how the Big Four spent their days. For them it was a very Basic Day.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Please review! Thank you so much to dreammmcatcherrr for reviewing! I'll update as many chapters as I can as soon as I can! Merry early Christmas!**


	3. Chapter three: Midnight Flight

Chapter Three: Midnight Flight

Hiccup couldn't sleep. He went to the window of Rapunzal's tower where they were all staying and Toothless came to join him. "Wanna go flying bud?" Toothless purred and nudged Hiccup's arm. Hiccup climbed onto his dragon's back. "Where're you going?" Merida asked making both Hiccup and Toothless jump. Hiccup whirled around. "Oh! Hey, Merida. We were just going for a quick flight." Merida pulled her cloak around her shoulders and strapped on her bow and quiver. "Mind if I tag along?" Toothless made a noise that made it sound like he was laughing. "Uh sure." Hiccup said, offering her his hand. She took it and Toothless took off.

As they flew Hiccup started to feel uneasy. He wasn't sure why but something just didn't feel right. "Merida?" he asked, looking back at her slightly. "Do you see anything back there?" the red-headed princess looked back and her eyes widened. "Hiccup." she whispered franticly. "We're being followed by a very big dragon." Hiccup could hardly breathe and Toothless's ears were flat against his head. Hiccup craned his neck so he could see as well and what he did see nearly made his heart stop. "Oh gods," he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Merida," he said "listen to me. That dragon is defenatly not good news and before you ask, no, I can't train it. It's the same kind of dragon that me and Toothless fought last year. It's got bad eyesight so it probably hasn't seen us yet. If we can land and stay hidden until it passes over then we should be safe."

Toothless flew to the ground silently where they landed in a forest and hid under thick branches covered in leaves. The huge dragon passed over head. As it finally passed out of sight they all let out breaths they hadn't known they had been holding. They mounted Toothless and flew back to Rapunzal's tower. Toothless curled up by the window while Hiccup and Merida headed back to their make-shift beds on the floor. "Night Hiccup," Merida said quietly. "Thanks for taking me flying." Hiccup smiled. "You're welcome. Goodnight." And what neither of them knew was that Jack and Rapunzal had been awake the whole time. They looked at each other and smiled.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter four:Dragons,Snow,Flowers,Arrows

Chapter Four: Dragons, Snowflakes, Flowers and Arrows

Hiccup, Rapunzal, Jack and Merida were standing in a big empty field. They had decided to come here just for fun. Hiccup was flying and doing fancy ariel tricks with Toothless, Merida was firing arrow after arrow at targets and hitting dead center every time, Rapunzal was painting a huge canvas with Pascal and Jack was causing it to snow over all of them, he put a lot of work into every snowflake, making sure that every one of them was different. None of them were exactly worried about anything at the moment and nothing was worrying about them. For now they were free.

They spent the whole day lost in a world of Dragons, Snowflakes, Flowers and Arrows.

**A/N: ta da! Another chapter done! Please review!**


	5. Chapter five: Hogwarts Dragon

Chapter Five: Hogwarts Dragon

When Hiccup left to continue his year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry after being at home for Snoggletog, Toothless wanted to go with him. When Hiccup tried to explain to his dragon that he couldn't come, Toothless did the only thing he could do. He used the puppy dog look, and when that didn't work either he decided to follow the train.

"Toothless wanted to come with me." Hiccup told Jack one night as they sat by the window in their dorm. Even though Jack was Slytherin and Hiccup was Hufflepuff they were sharing a dorm because the pictures in Jack's dorm were acting strangely. Jack laughed softly and played with a snowflake in his hand. "It's too bad he can't come." Jack said. "We could use him to scare Aster and Snotlout!" Hiccup laughed and Jack joined in. just then an owl flew in the window and landed in front of Hiccup with a note folded in its beak. Hiccup took the note and Jack read over his shoulder.

_Hiccup, Jack, you guys really need to meet me and Punzie in the courtyard. Now. – Merida_

When they reached the courtyard they saw why the girls had called them. Toothless sat next to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard looking totally innocent even though there was no possible way he was. Merida and Rapunzal walked over to them and all of them except Hiccup burst out laughing. Hiccup folded his arms across his chest and scowled at his dragon. When she finally stopped laughing Rapunzal looked up. "Uh…Hiccup?" she said. "I don't think we can keep him here."

**A/N: another chapter done! Five down, ninety five left to go!**


	6. Chapter six: Not yet Legend

Chapter Six: Not yet Legend

After a fight Rapunzal, Hiccup, Jack and Merida split apart. They went to different corners of the world, each seeking time alone to mourn for their own losses. Rapunzal stood in her tower staring up at the mural she and Pascal had painted of herself, Pascal, Hiccup, Toothless, Jack and Merida, Hiccup entered the Dragon Training Academy even though it was late and the Academy was empty. He was just looking for a place where he could be alone, Jack stood on his lake leaning against his staff and staring up at the moon wondering how it had come to this. Merida stood atop the Fire Falls watching the clouds and missing her friends. Rapunzal sat down and sighed sadly, a single tear ran down her cheek and landed on the carved pendant she held in her hand. Merida had carved each of them a pendant so they would always be together. Each pendant was a smooth piece of wood with a snowflake, a sun, a dragon and a bear carved into it.

Hiccup sat down and sighed sadly. He let one tear fall where it hit the carved pendant in his hand; Jack sat down with a sad sigh and cried a single tear, not even noticing how it dropped onto the wooden pendant in his hand. Merida sat down and sighed sadly, feeling one tear fall from her cheek and land on the pendant she held in her hand, and from that tear, a red trail of sparkling dust like dreamsand floated into the air and formed a trail leading to who knows where. All Merida knew was she had to follow it. Merida jumped onto Angus's back and rode as fast as she could, following the trail. Rapunzal hopped onto Max's back and rode hurriedly after the golden trail, Jack rode the winds as fast as they would take him as he followed the blue trail, Hiccup rode Toothless quickly and silently after the green trail.

When they all reached the end of their respective trails they found themselves in a clearing. Merida and Rapunzal rode out on one side of the clearing and were very surprised to see each other as well as the boys landing on the other side of the clearing who were just as surprised to see them as they were each other. They gathered in the center of the clearing and just as someone was about to say something, Merida held up her finger, silencing them. She put her arm around Rapunzal's shoulders and put her other one around Hiccup's who put his arm around Jack's.

"Our stories are not yet legend." She began. "But in them, our bond was struck." And from that day on, they swore they would stay together until their stories _were _legend.

**A/N: you guys better appreciate this because it's 12: 26 AM! Anyways I can't sleep so it doesn't really matter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter seven: Nightmare

Chapter Seven: Nightmare

Jack was sitting high in the rafters of a place he didn't recognize. How he had gotten there or what he was doing there he had no idea. All he knew was that it was pitch black. Suddenly someone or something lit a candle and a girl's face was illuminated far below him in the gloom. "Hello?" she called, her voice filled with fear and frustration. Jack recognized her as Rapunzal and tried to fly down to her but something was holding him back like an invisible force keeping him from her. A shape appeared behind Rapunzal and she turned around slowly. When she turned she saw her own reflection in the same large mirror that was in her tower. Jack blinked and found himself standing on the ground behind her. He reached out a hand for her but was suddenly hunched over in pain as Pitch Black's voice echoed through his head.

"See what happens when you try to kill fear Jack? You're pretty little friend, trapped, forever in this dark place! Being trapped is her biggest fear after all. I sense yours has changed. You fear for _her_. You fear for _them_." Rapunzal turned around with a surprised look on her face when she saw him. He looked up when she took a step toward him. But she vanished and was instead replaced by Pitch Black himself. Pitch gave Jack a cruel smile before vanishing as well and the room was plunged into darkness. "Jack!" he heard a voice cry. "Jack!" Jack forced open his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision.

When he could see again he saw that Rapunzal was leaning over him and holding his hand. "Are you okay?" she asked fearfully. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and pushed himself up with his elbows. Rapunzal put an arm around his shoulders to help hold him up. "I'm okay." He said. "You were having a nightmare." She explained. "I heard you crying." Jack only just then realized that his cheeks were wet from crying. "What happened?" Rapunzal asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack just hugged her. She hugged him back without questioning him. That's what he loved about her. "I'm just glad you're safe." He whispered and realized that he was crying again.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said softly. "I promise."

**A/N: its 12: 34 now and this is the last chapter I'll be writing until the morning so please review and I bid you all goodbye and goodnight!**


	8. Chapter eight: Stand

Chapter Eight: Stand

**A/N: I'm alive! I know I haven't updated for a while but I do intend to continue this story. I said 100 drabbles and I meant 100 drabbles! I hate it when people give up on their stories so I'm not planning on giving up on any of mine! Anyways on with the chapter!**

"Tooth?" Jack called, staff held in his hands as he walked around the Tooth Fairy's palace. "Are you here?" Jack had received a message from Tooth, telling him to come right away. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzal had agreed to come along just in case anything was wrong. "Oh she's not here Jack." A cruel and familiar voice said, echoing off of the jeweled walls all around them. Jack recognized the voice instantly. His blue eyes widened and his grip on his staff slackened. His shoulders tensed and his knees felt weak but he refused to let Pitch see his fear. "Get out here you ugly coward!" Jack cried, letting anger seep into his voice.

"Right here Frost." Pitch's voice said from behind him. Jack whirled around with his staff held in both hands defensively. Pitch was leaning against one of the walls much like the first time they had met with the other Guardians. Toothless growled and Hiccup was clearly tempted not to hold him back even though he did. Merida looked slightly frightened, her hood was down even though she was wearing her cloak and her bow was slung over her shoulder. Rapunzal looked more surprised than anything and she stood, fidgeting with her fingers like she was unsure of what would happen next.

"Where's Toothiana!" Jack demanded. "I assure you, I haven't harmed her." Pitch replied. "In fact I'm not sure where she is. She was gone when I got here. I set up a little….distraction, for her to keep her and her fairies busy while I had this little chat with the four of you." Hiccup glared. "What do you want from us?" Hiccup asked. His voice surprised all of them. He sounded wary but firm. "You don't even know who we are." Merida put in. Pitch laughed and Jack cringed at the sound. "Is that truly what you believe? I know everything there is to know about everyone one of you!" he gestured to Rapunzal. "Take this young lady for instance. Princess Rapunzal, magical hair that glows and heals when she sings, she keeps a little lizard with her for company, spent eighteen years locked up in a tower, loves to paint and has quite a knack for it to, and her biggest fear? Her biggest fear is being locked away again. Far away from her friends and the world around her."

"Leave her alone Pitch!" Hiccup shouted. Pitch turned on the fifteen year old. "And how about you?" he said, tapping his chin as if thinking. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Son of Chief Stoic the Vast of the Hooligan Tribe. Rides a Night Fury called Toothless because of his ability to retract his teeth at will. Works sometimes as apprentice to the blacksmith Gobber, wears a peg leg made by Gobber after you lost your left leg fighting the Red Death, head of the Berk dragon Academy and top Dragon Trainer in the world. And let's see….your biggest fear is failing your father, your friends, and your village." Hiccup looked like he was in shock and Pitch turned to Merida.

"Princess Merida of Dunbroch! A rebellious girl with a skill for riding horses and archery. Changed your mother into a bear along with all three of your younger brothers. Made a deal with a witch for a spell to change your fate, defied everything your people believed in when your mother decided you were going to be married and broke the tradition. Your biggest fear would be losing your mother again."

"Back off Pitch!" Jack spat. "It's me you want! Leave them alone!" Pitch turned back to Jack. "Ah yes. The famous Jack Frost! Fell through the ice over three hundred years ago saving your sister's life, became the spirit of winter and spent three hundred years alone until the Guardians needed you, rejected their offer to join them, ruined Easter, found out who you once were and came back to fight me-" Jack cut him off. "And I beat you!" he hissed, venom dripped from his voice. He was tired of this. Jack took a step forward. "I picked up the shattered pieces you left behind and I didn't give up! I came back and I beat you!" Rapunzal stepped forward next.

"I got away from that tower!" she said. "I took my life into my own hands! I learned who I really am and made friends along the way!" Hiccup took a step forward. "I stood up for what I believed in after I met Toothless! I stopped being the village disappointment and proved to everyone what Vikings and dragons could do together!" Merida stepped forward as well. "I changed my own fate! I broke tradition for the better! I followed my own path and my kingdom stood!" they all took a step forwards together making Pitch take a step back. "And now we'll stand!" Jack said. "Together!"

**A/N: weird place to end a chapter I know but I thought I did pretty well with this one. I'm going away for a few days pretty soon so I'm gonna try to write a couple chapters to keep you guys busy until I get back and can add more. And once again it's like 12: 30 at night right now so I really need to go to bed now. Thank you all for the continued feedback and support! Please review! Bye!**


	9. Chapter nine: Merida's Suitors

Chapter Nine: Merida's Suitors

Merida stared in shock as the clans marched inside to stand before her and her family. These were the clans that would present suitors to her? She shuddered. Lord McGuffin was the first to announce his son. "I present my son and heir," a very large boy who looked quite shy stepped forward and nervously held a piece of wood. "Who single-handedly fended off a thousand foes and stopped a whole invasion fleet!" the boy looked at Merida like he was afraid of her and split the wood he was holding. Merida gave him a small smile. Not because she liked him but because she didn't want him to be scared.

Lord Macintosh was the next to present his son. "I present my eldest son and heir," a tall boy stepped forward, he held a sword and had blue tattoos like his father's, he was thin but well muscled. "Who vanquished two thousand foes on his own!" the boy showed off with a few fancy sword tricks before straitening up and blowing his hair out of his eyes. Merida groaned and pulled her headdress over her eyes.

Lord Dingwall announced his son next. "I present my only son and heir," a huge and strong man stood next to the lord, Merida stared in shock again. "With one arm-"the lord continued then realized who was standing next to him. He reached behind the man and pulled out a small boy with a vacant expression on his face and wispy blond hair. Merida covered her eyes with the headdress again and slumped in her throne. "At this rate no matter who wins this'll be a disaster." She mumbled. "What was that dear?" her mother asked sweetly. "Nothing mum." She replied. Chief Stoic presented his son next.

"I present my only son and heir," a boy with brown hair and deep forest green eyes stepped up, he wore a Viking helmet and looked unsure of himself. Merida peeked out with one eye. "We would like to show you what Hiccup is capable of instead of telling you." His father continued. He whistled and the doors opened. A huge red dragon ran into the room and roared. The clans parted like the sea to make way for the beast but the scrawny boy, Hiccup approached the dragon without fear. He put out a hand and let it hover over the dragon's snout. "Its okay, it's okay." She could hear him saying. She watched as he removed his helmet and let it clatter the ground a few feet away from him.

The dragon eyed him carefully and Hiccup gave it a warm smile. The dragon lifted its snout and Hiccup rested his hand on it. Merida let go of her headdress all together and stared.

**A/N: ta da! Another chapter done and a little more Hiccup/Merida! Hope you liked it! Please review! Bye!**


	10. Chapter ten: Shattered

Chapter Ten: Shattered

**A/N: in this one Jack, Merida, Rapunzal and Hiccup don't know each other, it's just them at their lowest points.**

As Stoic threw Hiccup to the ground and headed out the door Hiccup pushed himself up with his elbows with a horrified look on his face. Stoic turned to look at the boy. "You're not a Viking!" Stoic actually looked like he was struggling for a minute before finishing, "You're not my son."

As Rapunzal's mother left the room the blond girl fell back on her bed clutching the cloth Eugene had bought for her to her chest. Her mother stuck her head back in her room and said, "the world is dark, and selfish, and cruel."

Merida put her hands over her mouth as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, she stared at her bow as it burned and cracked in the fire. Her mother glared at her and said, "You embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!"

Jack stared sadly down at the tiny wooden baby he held in his hand, his blue eyes were filled with tears but he refused to let them fall. He looked back up as Bunny glowered down at him, Bunny raised his fist as if he was going to hit the winter spirit and even though he didn't Jack flinched at his words, "We should never have trusted you!"

Hiccup ran to the high docks and watched as his father chained Toothless and sailed away, Rapunzal looked around her sadly at the paintings in her room and tried not to cry, Merida bit her lip as she struggled with keeping the tears at bay, before grabbing her skirts and running out the door, Jack dropped the tiny wooden baby and flew away in a cold, lonely gust of winter wind.

Stoic, Gothel, Eleanor and Bunny were responsible for what had happened to their children and companions. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzal and Jack were Shattered.

**A/N: sad one! Ah! Oh well, I hate these parts in the movies! How on earth can they all be so mean and stupid!? Anyways I hope you like it! Oh and I have a little contest for you! Vote who you think is the worst! Stoic, Gothel, Eleanor or Bunny? I'll announce who's the worst on chapter number twenty so you have lots of time to vote! Whichever one of them gets the most votes will have a big role in the twentieth chapter as the bad guy! Please vote and review! Bye!**


	11. Chapter eleven: Fallen Angels

Chapter Eleven: Fallen Angels

**A/N: this chapter is kind of a what if. So what's going on is Rapunzal, Merida, Jack and Hiccup are fighting against Pitch, Mordu, the Red Death and Gothel and they're losing. This is also a teaser for a fanfiction I plan on writing. More details will be released on the last chapter of this drabble series. I hope you all read my upcoming fanfiction! It's going to be called The Dark Ages.**

In the battle, Hiccup was the first to fall. As he flew Toothless away from the falling body of the Red Death they were hit by its huge mace-like tail. Hiccup fell from Toothless's back and the dragon plunged after him into the huge fiery pit. "Hiccup!" Merida cried but there was no way she could help him. Merida fired arrow after arrow at the monstrous bear before her. Mordu knocked the bow out of her hands and pinned the princess to the ground. It brought its massive head down to her ear and roared. Merida screamed and tried to squirm free but Mordu held her fast. Rapunzal was losing in the fight against Gothel. Gothel was an experienced witch and Rapunzal was a teenager with glowing hair and a frying pan. Gothel mumbled something that nobody could understand but she was clearly casting a spell.

Rapunzal was frozen mid swing in a huge block of what appeared to be ice. Jack was the last one standing and he wasn't doing too well either. Pitch wasn't even fighting him, himself. He was just sending in wave upon wave of nightmares to finish him off for him. There was no way he could keep this up much longer. "Merida!" he called since she was the only one who still seemed to be alive. Merida was terrified and the bear's claws were digging into her arms but she knew she couldn't leave Jack alone. She reached as far as she could and felt her fingers brush against the tip of something sharp.

Not caring what it was, she pulled it over to her and thrust it with all her might into Mordu's leg. It howled with pain and released her long enough for her to roll out of the way as its heavy paws came crashing down again. She grabbed her bow and shot a few arrows into its ugly hide before running to where the nightmares had forced Jack to the ground. Jack gave one final burst of blinding blue and white light that took out almost all of the remaining nightmares. Merida handled the rest. Merida looked around her and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Rapunzal was frozen in a block of ice even though Gothel was retreating along with Mordu, Toothless had managed to pull Hiccup out of the fire and was now dragging him to relative safety. Jack lay on his side with his staff still clutched in his hand. For some reason Pitch and his nightmares retreated. Everything started to feel real again all of a sudden and Merida ran to Jack's side. She was relieved to discover that he was breathing and she rolled him over gently so he was on his back. A bruise was flowering on his cheek and his nose was bleeding dark red blood. "Can you hear me?" she asked. "Jack? Jack?" Jack's eyes opened weakly and he gave her a slight nod before they closed again. Merida pulled Jack's hood over his ears and ran over to Hiccup. "Toothless." Merida instructed. "Help Punzie. Please." Toothless was reluctant to leave his boy but in the end he did what she asked.

Hiccup had burns all over his face and one of his arms was red and raw, the whole sleeve had been completely seared off. He was hot to the touch and his hair was slightly singed. He was breathing but it sounded pained and labored. "Come on Hiccup." she said, moving him so his head was resting in her lap. "Wake up!" Hiccup's eyes fluttered open to revel tired green irises clouded with pain and confusion. "Merida?" he rasped before breaking off into a harsh coughing fit. Merida held his hand tightly in her's and she felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'm right here Hic." She said quietly. "I'm right here."

She heard a small gasp from behind her and whirled around to find that Toothless had freed Rapunzal and Pascal. Toothless hurried back over to Hiccup and Merida hurried over to Rapunzal. Merida took off her cloak and wrapped it around the shivering girl's shaking shoulders. "You okay Punzie?" she asked. Rapunzal nodded and pulled the cloak more tightly around her shoulders. Poor little Pascal was so cold he was completely blue! Merida pulled the hood up to keep her friend warm and Pascal snuggled inside. Merida led Rapunzal back over to Hiccup and Toothless before bringing Jack over as well. Toothless made a fire for them and spread his wings protectively around them all so it was like sitting in a small warm cave where they could still see the stars.

Rapunzal started to warm up eventually and both Hiccup and Jack woke up for a while before Merida told them all to go back to sleep. As her friends slept Merida looked around her. All she saw were three Fallen Angels.

**A/N: ta da! The first teaser chapter is finished! I hope you guys liked it! The Dark Ages will not be out until I finish with Dragons, Snowflakes, Flowers and Arrows so you have a while to wait which is annoying for me to because I want to start writing it! Oh well. Anyways I need some more votes please for who the bad guy will be in chapter twenty! Please vote and review! Bye!**


	12. Chapter twleve: Dreams

Chapter Twelve: Dreams

Rapunzal lay with her hands folded under her head and her hair wrapped around herself like a blanket. Her eyes were closed and she breathed softly. She was asleep. Rapunzal normally dreamed about all sorts of things, ranging from unicorns to raindrops but tonight she dreamed of the lights. Ever since she had met Eugene she had known she had a chance for her life-long dream to finally come true. The Sandman watched over her as she slept and he carefully formed her dream exactly the way she needed it to be. Rapunzal was almost eighteen years old but that didn't mean that Sandy wouldn't create dreams for her. In fact out of all the children in the whole world Rapunzal was by far his favorite.

She was always so filled with life, love and laughter even though there was so much in her life that was wrong. He watched as her dream formed into her and Eugene sitting in a boat looking up at the floating lanterns. Sandy hoped with all his might that this dream would come true.

Hiccup slept the best he could when Toothless was away. It had been nearly three days since the Night Fury had flown off and he had been plagued by nightmares ever since. Hiccup normally dreamed of things like flying with Toothless or making his father proud of him. Ever since he had met Toothless everything had started to fall into place. But now that he was gone…..

Sandy weaved Hiccup's dream carefully that night. The poor boy deserved something better then nightmares tonight but he still had to be careful. Showing Hiccup his dragon might only make matters worse. Sandy spun the golden threads into a simple dream of when Hiccup and Toothless had drawn in the dirt together back when they had first met.

As Sandy flew away that night he saw a black dragon flying toward Berk with a helmet in his mouth and he knew that Hiccup's dream would come true.

Jack rested his head against the icy wall of his cave. In the summertime Jack retreated to much colder places like Antarctica. Another year of spreading winter snow and ice all over the world and still nobody ever saw him. And he was beginning to think that nobody ever would.

Sandy didn't normally visit sprits because they tended to be a lot better at creating dreams for themselves then regular mortals were but for Jack Frost he would make an exception. Jack had been on his own for nearly two hundred years now. A small amount of time in the life of a spirit but Jack had almost completely given up hope that anyone would ever believe in him. So Sandy showed him what he needed to see. Sandy chose a boy that Jack knew of to weave into the magic of the dreamsand. Jamie Bennett was a strong believer of every magical and mythical person and creature. From dragons to Santa Claus, pixies to the Easter Bunny, Jamie believed.

In Jack's dream, he and Jamie along with all of Jamie's friends were having fun and fighting with snowballs. But it wasn't till one hundred years later when the Man in the Moon chose Jack to become the new Guardian that Sandy had hope for the dream he had created all those years ago to come true.

Merida lay with her hood pulled up and her hands folded under her head, trying to ignore the cold rain that pelted down around her. She was scared that her mother would stay a big black bear forever and it would be all her fault. So naturally when she closed her eyes to sleep she expected to have nightmares.

Sandy though, had other plans. Merida deserved something far better than a nightmare and the Sandman knew it. He instead chose to let her dream about her mother and herself when Merida was four. Their relationship had been much better then. In the dream Merida sat on her mother's lap because she was afraid of the storm outside. Her mother held her and together they sang till Merida forgot about the storm.

Sandy knew this dream was actually a real event that had happened years before so it wouldn't come true but he hadn't meant it to. He had meant it to give her hope.

**A/N: another chapter finished! When I got home from my trip yesterday I was amazed at the amount of new reviews! Thank you all so much for the support and I hope you liked this chapter! I'll write more soon! Bye!**


	13. Chapter thirteen: Final Goodbyes

Chapter Thirteen: Final Goodbyes

Jack's little sister lifted herself off of the thick ice where she was safe to smile at her brother. Jack returned the smile as he got to his feet only to hear the most horrible sound he had ever heard. It was the sound of ice cracking under his bare feet. He barely had time to react before the ice gave away completely and he fell. The last thing he heard in his life as Jackson Overland Frost was his younger sister screaming his name as he was plunged into freezing darkness.

Merida hugged her mother, feeling the soft black fur that trapped her mother in the form of an adult female black bear. And now, because Merida had failed to save her, her mother would never be able to return home and it was all Merida's fault. If she had only been able to make her mother understand that she wasn't trying to hurt her, she was just trying to be herself and be free. That wasn't too much to ask was it? But as the red haired princess looked at her mother as a bear she thought that maybe just maybe, it had been.

Rapunzal held Eugene's head in her hands and cried. She knew there was nothing she could do to bring him back and sitting here crying wasn't going to solve anything. Even Pascal who had never liked Eugene had turned a miserable shade of grey and sat with his tail curled around him with his eyes closed and his head down. Rapunzal rocked her first love gently as she cried. She started to sing desperately even though she could barely manage it through her tears. It was all her fault that he was dead. If she hadn't asked him to take her to see the lights then he never would've gotten involved in Rapunzal's personal battles. If only she had listened to Gothel! Even if it meant being a prisoner without knowing the truth about who she really was forever then it would be worth it to save Eugene.

Hiccup looked back as Toothless nudged him and tears threatened to pour down his cheeks from where they were already pooling in his eyes. He tried to tell his dragon that he had to go and Toothless had to stay. He tried to tell him that everything was going to be okay and Toothless stared up at him with big, sorrowful green eyes. Hiccup fell to one knee and hugged his dragon. This was by far the hardest thing the young Viking had ever had to do but there was no way around it. He promised Toothless that he would come back for him and he had every intention to fulfill that promise. He left Toothless's saddle and harness in a small cleft in the rock. There was no point in keeping it with him. It would only make things even harder.

Sometimes in life people die, they make mistakes, they have someone they care about taken away from them, and they're dealt an unfair hand in fate. Or sometimes they're betrayed by a friend. Someone they thought would always be there for them to protect them and help them. Someone you think you can put your trust in and who will never let you down. Life isn't fair and a lot of us have had a hard time because of it. If you've ever experienced any of these things then I am so sorry and I hope you never have to feel that kind of pain again. I know what it's like to think someone will always be there for you. Then something will happen or someone will come along and tear you apart.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long and for the depressing chapter but I'm in a sad mood today. It's raining and storming outside right now and me and some of my friends from when I was a kid used to always play in the rain. I don't know why I still feel sad about us breaking apart so I won't burden you guys with details. Hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to update again soon. Please review. Bye.**


	14. Chapter fourteen: Prank War Part 1

Chapter Fourteen: Prank War Part 1

It was no secret that Jack and Merida didn't exactly see eye to eye. In fact it was so rare when they did that Hiccup and Rapunzal had to make sure they weren't imagining it. Now, was not one of those times. Jack ran up to Rapunzal and Hiccup, dripping wet and defenatly angry.

"Where is Merida?" he demanded. Hiccup tried not to laugh and Rapunzal just pointed the way the Scottish girl had run away laughing. Jack scowled at Hiccup and ran off. As soon as he was gone Hiccup turned to Rapunzal. "Looks like that prank she was planning worked." He said. Rapunzal giggled. "It better have been worth it. Jack's not going to take that lying down." About five minutes later Merida stalked past them covered in blue paint. "Stupid Winter Spirits," she was muttering. As soon as she was gone Jack landed next to Hiccup.

"You got her back already?" he asked. Jack smiled and blew into his hands, creating a perfect snowball. He aimed and threw. It hit Merida on the back of the head and exploded into fresh powder and perfect snowflakes. She turned around with one fist raised and shouted, "That's it! This means war!" Jack gave her a little mocking bow and flew away before she could catch him even though she tried. "Got something planned Mer?" Rapunzal asked, clearly amused. "Of course." She replied and hurried off to plan her revenge.

The next day Jack and Hiccup were trying to organize a few Terrible Terrors that had been annoying the people in Hiccup's village when out of nowhere, three arrows flew. Each one of them had an over ripe tomato on the end instead of an arrow head and they all hit Jack. He stumbled back before wiping tomato out of his eyes and glaring at where Merida could now be seen behind the bushes. Hiccup tried not to laugh but Toothless and the Terrors made no effort to not seem amused.

"You are so going to get Frizzy!" Jack cried. "Catch me if you can!" Merida called back and Angus, her horse trotted up beside her, she swung herself onto his back and sent him into a gallop. Jack glared before taking off to give chase. Hiccup exchanged looks with the dragons. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this but I was writing Origin. Please tell me what you think! Please review! Bye!**


	15. Chapter fifteen: Prank War Part 2

Chapter Fifteen: Prank War Part 2

If we covered every prank that took place in Merida and Jack's prank war then we would be here forever so I'll just give you the best ones.

Jack caught up with Merida after she had shot him with tomatoes and as revenge he froze her hair solid. "What happened to your hair?" Rapunzal gasped as Merida stalked by. "Frost happened." She scowled. The ice had already started to melt but freezing trails of water trickled down her back and soaked her dress. "And when I find him," she continued. "He's going to wish he was never reborn as a spirit!"

When she did find him, she had the most evil prank of all time ready. She looked down at her three little brothers Hamish, Hubert and Harris. "Ready?" she asked. They nodded. "Give him all you've got!" they charged at the winter spirit and before he knew what was happening they had already tackled him. When Jack finally got free of the terrible trio he was covered in porridge and dirt. "You are going to pay for that princess." he swore as Merida and her little brothers rode away on Angus.

And she did pay for it. The next day she was attacked by ten toddlers including Sophie Bennett. Jack landed nearby as she struggled to free herself from them. "You're not the only one with little friends." He teased before pulling a box of crayons out of his pocket. He tossed the crayons towards the little kids. "Go crazy!" he called to them. "Give her a new hair color!"

And with that he walked away, leaving Merida to be ruthlessly attacked by small children armed with crayons.

"I've started to think these pranks will never end!" Rapunzal sighed as she slumped against the wall. "I know." Hiccup replied tiredly, before his eyes lit up. "Maybe we can put a stop to this." Rapunzal gave him a questioning look.

"Over here guys!" Hiccup called as he led Jack and Merida to the center of a small room. "What did you want to show us again?" Jack asked as he looked around. All he saw were the white walls of the room. When Merida and Jack looked back to where Hiccup had been standing, he wasn't there. They looked up and saw Hiccup, Toothless, Rapunzal and Pascal sitting in the rafters. They all held buckets of paint. "Surprise!" Hiccup and Rapunzal called. They dumped the paint and Merida and Jack were instantly covered in a sea of pink, green, red, blue, purple, orange and yellow. While they were recovering from the shock, Hiccup and Rapunzal emptied bins of glitter over them as well. Hiccup then flew down on Toothless and took pictures of them.

Needless to say, Jack and Merida wouldn't forget that anytime soon. And they never had another prank war again.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter finished but believe it or not I do have a life outside of . Anyways thanks for the reviews and I have a question for Hysteria Rogers, what is a "prompt?" **


	16. Chapter sixteen: Baseball

Chapter Sixteen: Baseball

Merida, Rapunzal, Jack and Hiccup had never played sports in their lives. Merida was an archer and a horse back rider, Rapunzal was a painter and a singer, Jack was a winter spirit and Hiccup drew, tinkered and trained dragons. Some of those things probably count as sports but they had never played things like soccer, baseball, basketball, volleyball, that kind of thing. So when Rapunzal asked them to play baseball with her they had no idea what they were doing.

Jack was the pitcher and Rapunzal was up to bat while Hiccup and Merida waited at the bases. Toothless and Pascal were playing as well as Baby Tooth and Angus because they needed more players then they actually had. "Ready?" Jack called. Rapunzal gave a nervous nod and raised her bat. Jack threw the ball, it soared through the air, Rapunzal swung the bat and…. She missed. She let out a frustrated huff and tossed the ball back to Jack. "I get two more tries right?" she asked. Jack nodded. On Rapunzal's second turn she missed again but on her third turn she hit the ball and it was sent flying across the field. "Run Punzie!" Merida called.

Rapunzal ran as fast as she could with her hair trailing behind her as Hiccup, Toothless and Baby Tooth tried to catch the ball. The two teams were Merida, Rapunzal, Pascal and Angus while the other team was Hiccup, Jack, Toothless and Baby Tooth. Rapunzal was a pretty fast runner but she only made it to second base before she had to stop or else be out. Merida was up to bat this time and she looked like she was going to kill the poor little baseball. Jack threw the ball, Merida swung and hit a homerun. She took off running and so did Rapunzal. They both made it safely home before Toothless dropped the ball at Jack's feet.

The winter spirit wiped some of the drool off the baseball with a grossed out look on his face and his friends laughed. He sent them a glare and threw the ball to Pascal who was now up to bat. He had a miniature bat and no one had any idea how he was going to do this but he did it anyway and hit the ball on his second swing. Even though it only rolled for about two seconds before Hiccup walked over and picked it up, tossing it back to Jack.

On Angus's turn the horse had to use his teeth to hold the bat and missed every swing. Finally Jack was up to bat and Merida was the pitcher which kind of scared everybody. She threw the ball and Jack hit it hard before running to almost all the bases before Rapunzal got the baseball back to Merida. He managed to make it to third base before stopping. Hiccup was up next and much to everyone's surprise managed to hit a homerun just like Merida had. Both Hiccup and Jack made it safely home. Slightly upstaging the girls as they did so. Next Toothless was up to bat. Just like Angus, Toothless had to use his teeth to hold the bat, but unlike Angus, Toothless hit the ball and managed to run to the second base. Turns out, Toothless was a much better flyer then he was a runner.

Last but not least it was Baby Tooth's turn. She had a little bat just like Pascal had and a determined look on her face. The kids had to try hard not to laugh. Jack threw her the ball and she hit it so hard that it went out of the park. Baby Tooth fluttered around the bases while her friends just stood, staring in shock. "How?" Hiccup asked in amazement. "No idea." Jack said quietly. Meanwhile Stoic, Gobber, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, the Guardians, Merida's family and Rapunzal's family watched.

Even though they were all so different, their families could tell that Jack, Merida, Rapunzal and Hiccup had formed a bond that would last forever. And who would've guessed it had been strengthened by Baseball?

**A/N: Another chapter finished! And I finally used the baseball idea! Suggestions are great because there are going to be one hundred of these so sixteen chapters aren't gonna cut it. Oh and some more votes are needed for who the bad guy's going to be in chapter twenty. I can't write anything with only three votes. Please vote and review! Bye! P.S. the options for voting are Pitch, Gothel, Bunny or Stoic.**


End file.
